


Never Too Old

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Neverland, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina and Robin decide to add twin boys to their families.





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queen-of-the-merry-men: "Aren't they a little old to be adopted?"

Now that Neverland was free of Pan and things had settled down in Storybrooke, Regina knew it was time to make sure that all of the lost boys found homes. Many were reunited with their parents while some were orphans. People of Storybrooke stepped forward, ready to make sure that they had families.

 

There were two boys, however, that hung back and didn’t seem interested in getting to know anyone. That was until they met Robin and Regina. Caleb and Jude were 12 years old, twins from Florida who had been abducted by Pan’s shadow from their group home. They didn’t expect to go anywhere. Regina had overheard Jude say about an 8-year-old being taken home by Snow and David “Aren’t they a little old to be adopted?”

 

They had given up hope on the world and it reminded Regina a lot of Emma. She and Robin had only been married a year, they had talked about having more kids at some point and would have to use adoption to achieve that. Robin was completely on board, as was Henry, Roland and Peanut. All that was left, was talking to Caleb and Jude about it.

 

Regina and Robin took them out for dinner at Granny’s, treating them to big burgers and milkshakes. It almost hurt to see them tear through the food, like they weren’t sure when they’d ever see it again. Regina remembered doing the same with her own mother, only to be reprimanded that wasn’t how a lady ate and once again, she’d be forbidden from doing so for days.

 

“So, we know that you guys have been living at the coven,” Robin said. “How have you been liking that?”

Caleb shrugged, brushing a piece of lettuce from his mouth. “Blue is a bit uptight.”

“A bit?” Jude scoffed and slurped his milkshake. “She doesn’t give two shits about us.”

Regina frowned, she hated that the head fairy got to run the group home. “Well, how would you feel about moving out of there and coming to live with us?”

Jude tilted his head. “Seriously?”

“We have plenty of room and both of us have raised boys before,” she explained. “We know that you two deserve a family and we want to be that for you.”

“But we’re…12.”

“That doesn’t matter. Everyone, no matter how old, deserves a family.”

 

Caleb and Jude paused, consulting one another without saying a word. Regina and Robin held their breath. Certainly the idea of having two new authority figures wasn’t pleasing, but they hoped they’d seem like a better option than staying with Blue.

 

“Would it be permanent?” Caleb asked, finally.

“Yes. We’d want to adopt you, if that was okay with you,” Robin said.

Jude hesitated before speaking again. “I don’t know about adoption…but maybe living with you wouldn’t be so bad…better than with Blue.”

Regina smiled. “That’s a compliment I suppose.”


End file.
